


Intimacy

by Cadoan



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Pansexual Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-16 04:13:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10563468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Jaal and Scott become intimate, physiology differences aside. Smut, smut, alien smut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Andromeda was so great in many ways, less great in others. I NEED Male Ryder x Jaal, so I wrote some myself.
> 
> First attempt at xeno, so I did my best!

When Scott reached the bridge after a visit to The Nexus and Addison for a debriefing, about the recent happenings on Havarl and the Roekaar, Suri looked up from the controls.

"Jaal's been looking for you."

Scott stomach made just the slightest of flips.

"Oh?"

"He said to come and see him in his room."

"Did he say what it was about?" It came out a bit rushed, a bit too eager, and Scott cursed himself silently. Way to keep it cool, Ryder. Suri lifted one eyebrow in a questioning gesture.

"No... he didn't."

Scott cleared his throat.

"Okay, alright. Thank you Suri. I'll go find him."

He heard Suri and Kallo snickering as he walked off. Scott tried to ignore them.

It only took him a minute to reach the door to the room that Jaal had made his quartes. He took a deep breath before he approached the automatic doors and they slid open with a hiss. Jaal was sitting at his desk tinkering with something, looking up as the doors opened. He put down whatever he had in his hands and stood.

"Scott. Did it go well?"

Scott walked into the room and stood next to the angaran bed crammed in between the array of boxes. Sometimes, he wondered how Jaal endured living in the cramped space. Scott had hated the cramped living while stationed with The Alliance, so the spacious quarters he now had on The Tempest were amazing.

Scott nodded in reaction to Jaal's question.

"It went alright. Addison seemed pleased with they way we handled the situation."

"How much did you... tell her?"

Scott wasn't sure how to read Jaal's face when he asked the question. The anxienty in his voice was apparent, however.

"Enough to keep her happy." He crossed his arms over his chest, eyebrows knitting together. "I'm not sure how much I can trust her. The whole thing with Spender... I'm not sure how much she knew."

Jaal straightened a bit, made himself taller.

"So, the union between human and angara is intact."

Scott nodded.

"Yes, it's intact. Akksul was a... He was a terrorist, and he acted on his own, indoctrinating scared people. I get that, but Addison? Not so sure. So I only said what was necessary."

He'd barely finished his sentence when Jaal had closed the distance between them, put his arms around Scott and started hugging him tightly, pressing him hard against his body. Scott's pulse immediately quickened, and he slowly lifted his arms to hug back. The hug was long, and Jaal's body was hard and warm against him. Jaal eventually let go of him, taking a step back. Scott was left just a bit stunned.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you uncomfortable? I've learned humans are not as open to physical intimacy as us."

Scott scratched the back of his neck, not really sure what to answer.

"No, you didn't, I..." He took a deep breath. "I liked it."

Jaal smiled, looking at him just as intently as always.

"I'm glad." He sucked in a deep breath through his nose. "I enjoy intimacy with all." His tone was serious, and Scott's limbs felt heavy. An image of a half naked Liam and a naked Jaal flashed before his inner eye, from that time in Liam's room when he's walked in on them... exchanging cultural experiences.

"Speaking of imtimacy..." Scott cleared his throat. "Did you and Liam..?"

Jaal looked at him in silence, waiting from him to finish. Scott took a deep breath. "Have you been intimate, you and Liam?"

"Does that matter?" The answer was instant, but there was nothing in his voice that showed defensiveness.

Ryder shook his head. "No, no, that's not what I-" He went silent and tried again. "No, it doesn't matter."

Jaal laughed a little. "Even though angara share our love and bodies freely to those who are willing, no." He crossed his arms across his chest in a gesture that looked defensive, but Ryder had to remind himself that it didn't necessarily mean that. He was still learning the body language and the mannerisms of the species.

"Have you?"

Scoot looked at him, puzzled.

"Have I what?"

Jaal made a motioning movement with his finger.

"You and Liam. Have you been intimate?"

Scott felt a blush creep up his neck, but he willed it down.

"No, we haven't." He scoffed. "Not for lack of trying to, though. I tested the waters, but he let me down gently."

"I see." Jaal crossed his arms again.

Scott shrugged his shoulders. "He said he wasn't into guys, but thanked me for the compliment."

Jaal tilted his head to the side.

"Shame."

"What?"

Jaal straightened a bit.

"Shame to limit oneself like that."

Scott stood silent for a little while, not entirely sure of how to ask the question. He didn't want to cause offense.

"Do you..." he tried the sentence in his head, tried to make it sound as good as possible. Jaal simply looked at him, waiting. "...do you not do that in angaran culture? Limit yourselves, I mean?"

Jaal seemed to ponder the question before answering.

"Yes... and no. As I said, I have many mothers, and my family is large. We love unconditionally, and we don't think too much about it. As I've said before, we live in the present. We do not care if the person, or persons, we share that present with is... a 'guy', or not. Do you?"

Scott scratched the back of his head.

"Uhm... As a species? Some people do. I mean don't- ehm, ah..."

Jaal made a face that Scott interpreted as the equivalent to lifting an eyebrow, and Scott cleared his throat.

"I've never limited myself, no."

Jaal smiled. "That's good." Jaal took a step towards Scott.

"You helped me get my family back, Scott. I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Jaal was so close to him.

"I am extremly thankful, Scott. You've shown my people that we can trust outsiders again."

Scott lifted his hand to the side of Jaal's face, lightly stroking the now almost completely healed up wound from where Akksul shot him.

"You trusted me completely."

Jaal nodded, that serious air around him.

"Yes. I put my life in your hands, and I knew it would be safe. I knew I could trust you with the fate of my people."

Jaal's voice was serious, solemn. They just stood there for a while before Jaal shook his body a little.

"Now that Akksul is gone and my siblings are home and safe, I can do what I please."

He removed his rofjinn and folded it with the utmost care, placing it on the table in his bunk. Then, he started to peel off the rest of his garments, revealing more and more purble-blue skin, showing the jutting of bones in places that were so non-human. Jaal stood infront of him, just outside of arms range.

His gaze was intense, severe, and Scott felt so small. The air was thick between them, and the hairs on Scott's arms stood up.

"I would like to be intimate with you, Scott."

Before he could stop himself, he drew in a sharp breath. Jaal reached out for him, and Scott let himself be pulled in close. One of Jaal's arms was around his waist, and the other hand was lifted to Scott's face, cupping it gently. Then, they both leaned in and kissed. Jaal's lips were smooth against his, and the tongue that met his felt surprisingly human. They kissed slowly, exploring, and Scott reached up to touch the back of Jaal's neck, slowly sliding up and around the flaps, fingertips gliding over the different textured spots on his skin. Jaal hummed and broke the kiss, still holding Scott close.

"You are good at this."

Scott smiled, not being able to resist the urge to make a joke.

"I've had a lot of practice."

Jaal laughed at that, smiling widely.

"Lucky me."

He let go of Scott and took half a step back. When he started to peel his pants off, Scott got the hint and started to take off his own clothes. When he pulled his shirt over his head, Jaal had lied down on his bed, watching him passively. Scott hurried to take all of his clothes off and then moved to sit next to Jaal, looking up and down his body, stopping at his crotch.

In the front, between Jaal's legs, was a long, thin slit, similar to that of a human, but more in the front, in the general area of where a human's penis would be. Scott sat back, looking at it for a second, when he heard Jaal's soft laughter. The angara propped himself up on his elbows, looking at Scott with soft eyes.

"We are quite different in physiology, it seems." The angara looked down at Scott's half hard cock, then back up at Scott's face.

Scott moved his gaze from Jaal's eyes, suddenly feeling very small and unexperienced.

"I tried not to stare when you and Liam were all naked and stuff..." he let the sentence trail off, not sure where he was going with that.

"Here." Scott felt Jaal's fingers around his wrist. "Let me show you." The angara guided Scott's hand, and he let himself be guided. Jaal placed Scott's hand flat against the area where the slit was, smiling that soft smile again. "Stroke."

The fingers around his wrist disappeared and Scott did as instructed. He started to move his hand back and forth, almost as if he was stroking a cat. This part of Jaal seemed warmer than the rest of him, and a bit smoother as well. Scott looked away from his hand at Jaal's face and was just about to ask if he was doing alright, but the words died in his mouth at the sight of Jaal's face. His eyes had slid shut, and a look of what Scott would call something close to bliss was evident on his face.

Scott looked back at his hand noticed that the slit had opened, just a little bit, and now looked like a softish, pink slit. He stopped his petting and instead used his index and long finger to stroke up and down the slit. It was slightly moist, and a sweet smell, close to that of some kind of flower, hit his nostrils. He angled his hand to stroke more inside of the slit, and the flesh that had been revealed was corse against his finger tips, but not as corse as the rest of Jaal.

"Ryder..." Scott looked up at Jaal, whose cheeks had grown more of a dark blue. A blush, Scott guessed. "Are you sure you've never done this before? You are very good at this."

Scott couldn't help but to smile coyly.  
"I've been _intimate_ many times before, but never with an angara. You flatter me."

Jaal closed his eyes again, and Scott's eyes widened when he felt something shift beneath his fingers. He lifted his hands and watched as Jaal's slit opened up, peeling to the left and right almost like a flower when daylight hits after a long dark night. The flesh inside was pink, shifting into different hues of blue, and it was visibly wet. He prodded the opening carefully, and he must've done something right, because Jaal gave a content sigh. The texture was somewhat akin to wet rubber. He looked at Jaal's reaction when he pushed his fingers into the opening. The alien's brow furrowed and he let out a harsh breath, bucking off the bed just slightly. It was warm around his fingers, and they tingled slightly. He prodded gently at the walls, pushing a bit harder when he noticed that Jaal reacted positively to his administrations. Slowly, he started to finger the alien, moving his fingers in and out.

Scott realized he had no clue how angara had sex. He didn't know if they had penises, or how their reproduction organs worked at all. Was he supposed to put his cock inside Jaal here?

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something prodding back at his fingers, the flesh around him slowly shifting. He pulled them out and Jaal swore softly in angaran, a word that didn't translate, and Scott's eyes grew wide as something started the grow out of Jaal's body, as if the flesh was turning itself inside out. Slowly but surely, something similar to a penis was growing out of Jaal, but with a pointed, slitted end. The member grew wider towards the bottom, and the base on Jaal's body was as wide as the opening had been. It was about as big as Scott's hand from long finger to the base of his palm, and wide enough at the base so that he just about wouldn't be able to wrap his fingers around it. When he reached out to wrap his fingers around it, it was warm, slick and solid in his hand. Testing, he moved his hand up and down a few times as he would a human cock, and was rewarded by a low, humming noise from Jaal that seemed to emanate from somewhere inside of his protruding chestbones.

"Ryder. Hey, Scott."  
He was so wholly engrossed in the foreign member in his hand that he didn't realize he was being spoken to until he felt Jaal's hand on his naked thigh. He met Jaal's gaze.

"Let me touch you too. I want to feel you as you have felt me. Come here."

Jaal indicated for Scott to straddle him, so he reluctantly released the cock in hand an swung his leg over the lying alien, suddenly very aware of his own nakedness. He settled on the aliens firm lower abdomen. Jaal looked at him with calm eyes as he put one hand on each of Scotts thighs, thumbs in the crease where thigh and abomed met.

"You humans are so beautiful. Strong and fragile at once. Soft and adaptive, but also unbendable."

Jaal's eyes raked up and down his body, as if he was trying to take everything about the man on top of him at once.

"You are beautiful, Ryder."

Scott was powerless to stop the blush that spread across his neck and up to his cheeks and ears at being called beautiful. Jaal started moving his hands, stroking over Scott's body. The hands went upwards, up over his abdomen, and it felt so different over his skin. There were bumps and indentured parts in the skin at the palm the hand that Scott could clearly feel against his skin. It feel good, rough. He relaxed into the alien's touch, letting himself be touched, felt. Jaal's touches went from fleeting, ghosting, to slight grabbing, as if he was testing which parts of Scott were soft and which were hard. It felt really good, and one thing that sure was hard was his cock. He glanced down at it, past Jaal's hands that were feeling his ribs. It stood proud and flared up against his stomach, and he could see the drops of precome that had gathered at the tip.

"Do you want me to touch you there?"

Jaal's question was honest, not teasing at the least, as his hand moved downward, towards Scott's cock. Scott nodded.

"If you'd like, Jaal."

"I would." With that, Jaal wrapped his big hand around Scott's cock. He squeezed it, testing. Scott gave a content sigh.

"Here, like this."

He wrapped his hand around Jaal's best he could and started to move his hand up and down, showing Jaal what to do. Once the angara was doing the motion on his own, Scott let go and just enjoyed. The different texture of Jaal's skin felt really good, as if they were setting his nerves on fire in all the right ways.

"Does this give you pleasure, Ryder?"

Scott nodded again.

"Mmm, Jaal. Keep going."

He leaned backwards a bit, and when he did so he felt Jaal's erection against his lower back, right at the end of his spine. Jaal's hand kept going, driving him a bit closer to the edge with each stroke, and Scott had to stop him by gently playing his hand on top of his again. Jaal looked up at him, concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

Scott shook his head. "No, not at all. I don't want it to be over too quickly, is all." Jaal made a little 'ah' sound and removed his hand. Scott looked around the room, searching. He muttered to himself. "Could there be some lube in here...?"

Jaal looked at him slightly puzzled. "What's that word?"

"What word?"

"The translator didn't know how to translate a word there."

"Lube? Uhm... Lubricant?"

Jaal looked at his, making a face that seemed to be his eyebrows shooting skywards. "Like for machinery?"

"No, no! You know... So we can..." Scott motioned between them, suddenly lost for words.

Jaal's expression softened. "Ah, like so. No need to worry. I have it already." He said a word that didn't translate. "I produce... 'lubricant' naturally." He paused before using the word. Scott made a whistling little sound.

"That's really nifty."

"To make it easier while having sex." Jaal's hands were back on Scott's thighs, hust resting. "Don't humans?"

"No- Well erh, about half of us do. I... don't. Not by myself."

Jaal made a hmph-ing sound. "That's sounds terribly inconvenient. What if you want to have sex with another human that doesn't?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders just the slightest. "That's where the lubricant come in."

"I see. I should produce enough for the both of us." He started to slowly knead Scott's thighs, fingers digging slightly into the flesh and muscle. "You are remarkable. So soft and tough at the same time. Adaptive."

Scott rose up to his knees, reaching both behind him and in front him. His left hand took ahold of the bone protruding from Jaal's chest, and the other he moved behind himself. The angaran's erection stood unmoving, still pointed in that curve slightly upwards, and it was slick in his hand. Positioning himself correctly, the pointed end of the erection was now directly at his entrance. Then, he started to slowly sink down. The tip of Jaal's cock slid into him with ease, opening him up. He stopped only after an inch or two, a bit overwhelmed by the feeling. Jaal was hard, firm and warm inside him. He wanted more. He sunk down a bit further, taking as much as he could. The organ grew a lot thicker as he sunk down, and when he stopped he was almost panting. Jaal was... buzzing inside, a tingly feeling that made him feel /all/ of Jaal. He bit down on his bottom lip and started to ride the alien, slowly, testing it out. It felt good, real good. He could hear Jaal's breathing getting heavier, the hands around his hips tightening their grip just a little bit. 

Jaal rolled them over so that Scott was in the bottom, quickly sliding into Scott's ass again, almost down to the base. Scott gave a long moan as he was filled to the brim once again, and Jaal's breath was laboured. Jaal set a slow motion of sliding in and out of Scott, the pointed edge of his penis stroking against his insides each time.

" _Pathfinder,_ " Jaal moaned, as he pushed inside once again, and Scott moaned back, feeling how the alien slid in deeper this time, his ass stretching to accomodate the width. It felt _good_ , the slick slide almost feverishly hot. Jaal started to pull out again and stopped about halfway to readjust the weight from his hand of his elbow. He then pushed into Scott again, just as deep this time, but from a slightly different angle.

A strong shiver of lust wrecked through his body as Jaal's cock pushed straight up against his prostate, and Scott's eyes almost rolled into the back of his head.

"Oh my fucking..."

"Did I hurt you? Shall I stop?" Jaal had frozen on top of him. Scott licked his dry lips and shook his head, still reeling a bit from the sudden exploding of pleasure within him.

"No, don't stop. Do it again."

A look of concentraion and maybe... caution? settled in Jaal's face as he started fucking into Scott again, now hitting Scott's prostate with every thrust. Scott was completely helpless to the shocks of what felt like electricity hitting his system each time, the fucking turning into a mush of sounds and touch that his mind couldn't keep up with. His whole being was condensed into the part where Jaal and him were joined, where Jaal stretched him open and right now, was fucking him senseless.

Jaal was also feeling the effects, gripping Scott's thigh tightly as he drove into the man below him over and over. The softness of the human's insides were maddening, and the way it squeezed around him felt amazing.

"Scott," the Jaal managed to grunt out. "I will not be able go on for much longer."

Scott didn't even hear the alien, staring up into the ceiling unseeing. His cock was twitching where it was resting on his stomach, bouncing just the slightest bit as Jaal murdered his prostate.

Suddenly, Jaal's face was right next to his and he slammed into him one last time, body completely frozen. Scott's eyes widened even more for a split second, and then they slid close as he started to come, painting his own stomach and chest with streaks of come. He moaned over and over as he experienced something he'd never experienced before: an angara coming inside of him, filling him up with come. It seemed to spurt out of Jaal's cock in thick ropes, warmer than his own internal temperature, so he felt each spurt as it was filling him up. He had no concept of how long Jaal was frozen above him and fillin him up, but eventually Jaal's face was right next to his, licking a line from Scott's chin to his ear. Then, he started moving his hips again, just the slightest motion back and forth. Scott gasped loudly as his overstimulated senses was assaulted with yet another wave of pleasure when Jaal started fucking into him with just the tiniest, stabbing motions of his hips. Jaal started murmuring things in his ear now, words that the translator didn't know what to do with, and Scott was again fucked into a mindblowing orgasm as Jaal was husking into his ear. When Scott came again, it seemed to pull Jaal totally to completion as his body started shivering and two last strings of come landed in Scott. After that, he kind of collapsed onto Scott, lying draped over him like a warm, heavy blanket. Absentmindedly, he registered that the member inside of him was shrinking, retracting. Soon, he was left empty. He felt like he couldn't move a muscle. It was as if his skeleton had turned into jelly.

"Scott, we should do this again."

Scott let out a breathless laugh.

"I'm flattered, but I _will_ need some rest before we go again."

Jaal laughed, a deep laugh that reverberated from his chest into Scott's body. Then, he propped himself up on his hand and looked down at the human under him.

"No, not now. I mean regularly. I enjoy your company a lot, and I want to spend more time with you. Doing, amongst other things, this." He used his free hand to motion down alongside their naked bodies. Scott couldn't help the slight blush that crept up his face at the angara's words, but he was also too content and sated to really care. When he didn't reply, Jaal's face grew more serious.

"I've made you uncomfortable." It was a statement, not a question. Scott shook his head slightly.

"No, it's not... Humans are just not really that open and honest all the time. Me especially, maybe. Angara are different."

Jaal made a humming sounds as answer.

"I've noticed." He didn't specify what he'd noticed. Scott guessed he meant all three.


End file.
